


Takao...Takao

by CharlieSvarti



Series: Takao, Takao [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Yaoi, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSvarti/pseuds/CharlieSvarti
Summary: -Takao…Takao, ¿te estabas tocando? – inquirió el peliverde, susurrando en el oído del contrario.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector.
> 
> Mi primer fanfic :D
> 
> Sé que no es bueno empezar por un smut, pero sinceramente, después de ver el anime, era todo lo que necesitaba de estos dos.

Todo el equipo de Shutoku estaba en la cancha de su instituto completando su entrenamiento de tarde, como todos los días. Fuera todavía quedaba un resquicio de Sol, pero se estaba poniendo y el cielo se oscurecía a cada segundo, lentamente.

Midorima practicaba sus tiros en busca de la perfección, aunque jamás fallaba uno. Takao le observó un momento antes de pasar la pelota y volver a correr por la pista. Apenas quedaban diez minutos de entrenamiento, el equipo entero estaba sudado y cansado, pero no pararían hasta que fuese la hora.

Pasaron los pocos minutos restantes y el silbato sonó, indicando el final. El equipo se fue a los vestuarios a excepción de Takao y Midorima. Este último continuaba practicando sus tiros, impasible, debía completarlos todos o no se sentiría satisfecho consigo mismo. El resto del equipo comenzó a salir, habiendo dado por finalizado su día, duchados y soñando con llegar a casa para tumbarse y descansar. El entrenador se acercó a Midorima:

–Te dejo las llaves donde siempre, ya sabes. – le puso una mano en el hombro y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, sin necesidad de despedirse. No era la primera vez que Midorima se quedaba más tiempo del necesario, intentando aumentar su resistencia para hacer sus tiros infinitos.

–Entiendo. – dijo el peliverde en acto reflejo, asintiendo y cogiendo otra pelota.

Takao le observó desde la banca, antes de levantarse y entrenar un poco más también, no pensaba quedarse atrás, mejoraría y se convertiría en un jugador imprescindible.  
Un buen rato después, el pelinegro, sudando ya, decidió dejarlo. Midorima continuaba, poco sudor cubría su piel. Takao recogió su botella y bebió, saciando su sed. Se giró mientras todavía bebía para observar de nuevo a su amigo tirando el balón, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies con tal mala suerte de que el agua se derramase por encima de su camiseta y su chaqueta. En ese momento llevaba el característico chándal naranja de Shutoku, con la camiseta blanca de entrenar, que solían llevar cuando no se ponían el uniforme de los partidos.

–Oh, mierda. – tan sólo soltó una maldición por lo bajo, mientras veía el estropicio que él mismo había causado. Se quitó las dos prendas y se sentó en la banca, aún tenía planeado esperar al peliverde.

De repente, otra chaqueta le dio de lleno en la cara, tapándole la visión momentáneamente. Cuando se la quitó, vio como el peliverde se alejaba recogiendo otra pelota del suelo y volviendo a sus tiros, a la par que decía:

–Si piensas esperarme sin ropa, al final te pondrás enfermo.

–Oh, ¿Shin-chan se preocupar por mí? Gracias. – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y tono cantarín. Se puso aquella chaqueta que le venía grande, sin cerrarla. Las mangas cubrían mucho más allá de sus manos y la tela del cuerpo de la prenda iba más allá de su cintura. El olor de Midorima le inundó de golpe las fosas nasales, mientras volvía a dirigir la vista a su dueño.

 

Desde hacía un par de meses había comenzado a desarrollar una atracción por el peliverde. Como para no hacerlo, pensó. Lo observó saltar de nuevo a la vez que tiraba, con sus poderosas piernas y sus musculosos brazos, perlados en sudor. De nuevo encestó y cogió otra pelota repitiendo el proceso. El pelinegro se rascó la clavícula desnuda, empezando a divagar en su mente. Había visto muchas veces al peliverde en los vestuarios, de manera furtiva. Se preguntó cómo sería tener aquella piel para él, poder reclamarla. Poder arañarla con sus manos y disfrutarla cuanto quisiera. O aquella mano tan preciada para el más alto, sentirla descendiendo lentamente desde su pecho hasta el vientre. Volvió a soltar una pequeña maldición mientras se daba cuenta del camino que se tomaban sus pensamientos.

  
Se levantó de su asiento y sacudió el pantalón del chándal con las manos.

–Shin-chan, yo voy ya a cambiarme, no tardes demasiado o será noche cerrada cuando nos vayamos.

–Puedes ir y venir cuando lo desees, Takao. – le dijo dedicándole una mirada antes de coger una pelota que se había escapado después de encestarla.

Takao hizo un gesto con la mano y se metió en los vestuarios. Tanto pensar en el peliverde acabaría trayéndole problemas.

Por otro lado, dicho peliverde, observó cómo Takao abandonaba la cancha y suspiró. Él también tenía problemas con el halcón, ya que, aún sin quererlo, lo deseaba. Lo deseaba profundamente. Poder poseer al pequeño impertinente, que nunca lo dejaba en paz, siempre molestándolo. En sus fantasías podía hacerlo balbucear y gemir de placer, sin darle tregua para hablar. Por esa misma razón le había lanzado su chaqueta, no se podía concentrar si Takao se quedaba ahí, viéndolo desde el banco y sin camiseta. Pero aún con chaqueta, las ganas no decrecieron en el interior de Midorima. Se veía aún mejor, más erótico, mostrando sólo el centro de su pecho y torso, incitándolo a introducir sus manos y acariciarlo como si fuese una preciada joya. El peliverde chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. Un pequeño bulto comenzaba a formarse en sus amplios pantalones. Suspiró dejando la pelota en su sitio. No podía seguir tirando con la imagen de Takao aún en mente distrayéndole. Esperó que este ya hubiese terminado y se hubiese ido, aunque sabía que no se iría sin él. Agradeció llevar los pantalones del uniforme, que hacían que no se notase nada. Se daría una buena ducha alegando cansancio y de paso se libraría de aquello.

  
Entró dentro los vestuarios, empujando la puerta con lentitud, haciendo que chirriase un poco. Quizás debía bajar un poco el ritmo, llevaba días practicando todo lo que podía y acabaría pasándole factura, pero el deseo de mejorar era mucho mayor.

Iba directo hacia las duchas, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente de la zona de las taquillas. Entró por el arco que separaba aquella habitación del pasillo de la ducha y se dirigió hacia el fondo, doblando una esquina, donde había un par de bancos entre las filas de taquillas. Descubrió a Takao sentado allí, ya que todavía no se había ido. Su mochila estaba al lado de la banca donde solían sentarse y, sobre esta, había un móvil, con la carcasa amarilla. Takao se veía algo agitado, llevaba su chaqueta y estaba sudado, evidenciando que aún no se había duchado. Lo vio moverse como alterado. ¿Le pasaría algo? se cuestionó Midorima. Takao hizo un sonido extraño con la boca, a la par que la cerraba fuertemente para no volver a hacerlo.

–¿Takao? – preguntó el peliverde, que no se había movido del sitio en ningún momento y la curiosidad lo estaba matado aunque no lo admitiese.

–¡Sh-Shin-chan! – exclamó el pelinegro asustado ante la presencia del otro. Echó sus manos hacia atrás, sujetando el banco y se medio giró hacia el intruso, en este caso Midorima, intentando adoptar una posición natural. Midorima frunció el entrecejo. Algo se escapaba de su percepción. Dio un paso adelante y Takao soltó el banco para alejarse un poco – Menudo susto me has dado.

–¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el peliverde, realmente no entendía que pasaba – ¿Hay algo mal?

–No ocurre nada Shin–chan, puedes ir a ducharte. – Midorima observó un poco más al pelinegro. La cara de Takao estaba algo roja. No recordaba si después del entrenamiento ya estaba así por el esfuerzo físico. Seguía con la chaqueta abierta, mostrando su pecho, que subía y bajaba algo más rápido de lo normal, todavía sudoroso. Midorima siguió bajando la mirada y, entonces, comprendió.

El peliverde dio otro paso adelante. Takao se levantó apresurado.

–Shin-chan, terminaré enseguida no te preocupes, ve a ducharte. – Midorima hizo caso omiso a las palabras del pelinegro y continuó avanzando, a lo que él retrocedía. Pero no pudo retroceder mucho, ya que estaban dónde las taquillas y pronto su espalda dio con una, haciendo que el sonido de metal golpeado se propagase levemente.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo Takao? Te ves un poco alterado. – Midorima se encontraba delante del pelinegro, escudriñándolo, intentando saber si aquello eran los pliegues del chándal o no.

–Es por la práctica Shin–chan, no ocurre nada. – el pelinegro se veía nervioso, lo cual no ayudaba a la situación, sino que alimentaba aún más la curiosidad de Midorima. Este inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante. Lo confirmó con sólo un rápido vistazo, aquello no era la tela, sino otra cosa.

 

El deseó ardió en su interior, llegando a todos los extremos y enviando una dolorosa descarga a su entrepierna media despierta. Chasqueó le lengua y se inclinó sólo un poco más hacia el pelinegro, aunque no lo hizo a propósito. Takao cerró los ojos un momento y aspiró, ahí estaba de nuevo, el olor de Midorima, camuflado por el sudor pero sin duda el genuino olor de su amigo embriagándole. Éste, finalmente comprendió todo. Y mandó todo al diablo. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Takao y volvió a empujarlo contra las puertas metálicas, produciendo el característico sonido otra vez.

–¿Shin-chan? – preguntó el empujado algo temeroso, no entendía qué pasaba por la mente del peliverde. Éste no habló, solo deslizó sus manos y las introdujo dentro de su propia chaqueta, acariciando lentamente la piel de Takao, por encima de la forma de sus costillas. Le pareció que ardía a su contacto, se la había imaginado tantas veces y de tantas maneras, pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba ni un ápice a la realidad. Acercó más su cuerpo al de Takao y vio como éste de nuevo inspiraba fuertemente.

–Takao… – susurró Midorima, vagamente, distraído.

–S-Shin-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Takao…Takao, ¿te estabas tocando? – inquirió el peliverde, susurrando en el oído del contrario, ronroneante.

Sí. No. No, no podía decirle a Midorima que se había estado tocando mientras él continuaba su práctica. Aunque era pura verdad. Pero no podía decirle que se estaba masturbando mientras aún llevaba su chaqueta y el olor del propio Midorima le inundaba. Notó su aliento calentándole la oreja y se estremeció. Quiso agarrar los brazos del más alto, pero se retuvo.

–¿Qué estás diciendo S-Shin-chan? – no quiso tartamudear, pero la voz le tembló al final. Mierda, se estaba delatando él sólo. Midorima deslizó de nuevo sus grandes manos en el pecho del pelinegro, descendiendo esta vez un poco hasta su vientre.

–No me mientas…Takao. Esto – dijo con un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda, aquella prodigiosa mano que tanto anhelaba el pelinegro, dirigida hacia el evidente bulto en sus pantalones y sujetándolo por encima de la tela – no lo puedes ocultar así como así.

Takao se mordió el labio, pero el jadeo se escapó igualmente, aunque tratase de evitarlo. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué demonios hacía Shin–chan? Aquel no era el de siempre, el que estaba practicando apenas hacía cinco minutos en la cancha.

Midorima alzó un poco las cejas al escuchar el sonido proveniente del pelinegro. Era gloria, pura gloria. Llevaba demasiado tiempo imaginando cómo sonaría Takao haciendo aquello. Y ahora que lo tenía al alcance de la mano, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Movió un poco más su zurda y Takao volvió a morderse los labios, intentando callarse. Subió sus manos a los brazos del más alto y trató de apartarlo aunque fuese un mínimo de sí mismo. En aquel momento estaba excitado de sobremanera y Midorima no le estaba dando muchas opciones teniendo en cuenta que hace tan sólo un momento se estaba masturbando pensando en él.

El peliverde ignoró por completo las manos de su compañero y subió las suyas propias de vuelta al pecho del contrario, deslizándolas fascinado en su piel hacia los laterlaes, tratando de abarcar la mayor superficie posible. Takao se removió bajo el contacto, que sentía como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en su piel.

–Shin-chan por favor… – aunque sus palabras suplicaban, sus manos ya no empujaban al más alto, sino que se ciñeron a sus brazos.

–Takao… – susurró Midorima contra la piel morena.

Acercó su boca y probó de primera mano su sabor, lamiendo lentamente el centro del pecho del pelinegro, ascendiendo hacia la izquierda, mordiendo un poco. Takao se sobresaltó al sentir los dientes del peliverde y el roce frío del metal de sus gafas. Las manos de Midorima no paraban quietas y ahora su lengua tampoco. El escolta apartó su chaqueta y sonrió ligeramente. Su mayor fantasía se estaba cumpliendo. Paseó su lengua por donde quiso, lamió el pezón de Takao, con delicadeza. Éste suspiró audiblemente, apenas sin resistencia. Midorima recorrió toda la pequeña extensión, atento a lo que producía en su compañero. Lo abandonó y se fue el otro, aunque estaba seguro que sabría igual de bien. Todo Takao en sí sabía genial. Volvió a lamerlo y succionó un poco, rozándolo con los dientes, pero no lo mordió, no quería lastimar un área tan sensible.

Takao era todo suspiros en ese momento, su entrepierna comenzaba a doler. No había podido terminar por la interrupción del peliverde y ahora le hacía esto. Estaba jugando con fuego.

–Shin-chan por favor detente… – le dijo con la cara ladeada, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Estaba más sonrojado que antes y con la respiración más acelerada. Midorima hizo caso omiso y lamió más aún el pecho del pelinegro, descendiendo hasta su vientre. Takao se removió, intentando liberarse, no podía aguantar más bajo las manos del más alto. Éste frunció un poco el ceño y sujetó los brazos del pelinegro contra las taquillas.

–Estate quieto. – dijo serio, sus ojos verdes estaban turbios, con una mirada que Takao jamás había visto.

Se sintió aún más excitado cuando Midorima pegó el cuerpo contra el suyo, algo agachado. Lo notó. Mierda. Estaba en un buen lío. Cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza los brazos del peliverde. No era que no desease a su Shin-chan, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Todo estaba sucediendo deprisa y estaban en los vestuarios de la escuela, aunque no podía negar que había fantaseado con aquella situación. Aún por encima, había visto el móvil Miyaji en los bancos, con su característica carcasa de color amarillo chillón, seguramente se lo había olvidado y en algún momento aparecería por él, ya que era viernes y no lo dejaría allí todo el fin de semana. Seguramente entraría gritando cualquier cosa sobre lanzarles una piña a la cabeza a cada uno de ellos por no haberse ido todavía a casa.

–¿Q–Qué te ocurre? – apenas pudo pronunciar, Midorima había deslizado la mano de nuevo por encima de los pantalones naranjas y acariciaba lentamente su entrepierna.

–Tú. – dijo secamente– es por tu culpa. – Midorima sin ningún pudor agarró la mano de Takao y la colocó en sus propios pantalones, haciendo palpable para el pelinegro la erección de su compañero. Éste jadeó tan sólo un mínimo en cuanto sintió el contacto. Soltó la mano de Takao, pero ésta no se movió del lugar. Por su mente estaba procesando quinientas situaciones a la vez dónde esto fuera posible pero ninguna le parecía razonable. Cada vez perdía más la cordura ante los toques del peliverde, que volvió a meter sus manos entre la chaqueta, como si de un refugio se tratase, sólo que las deslizó por las caderas, apretándolas suavemente.

–¡Hm! – apretó fuertemente los labios cuando Midorima movió sus caderas contra su mano, restregándose. Su propia entrepierna no lo podía doler más, clamando atención. El peliverde movió su zurda hacia allí y la metió dentro de los pantalones y la ropa interior, acariciándole lentamente.

–¡Ah, Shin-chan! – el contacto le hizo arquearse ligeramente, las caderas hacia delante, buscando más. El peliverde se dio cuenta y movió la mano derecha, rozando de nuevo la piel de su pecho y también la metió dentro de los pantalones mientras volvía a lamer su pezón. Takao no pudo hacer nada más que estremecerse y sentir el empuje de las caderas de Midorima de nuevo en su mano. Comprendió lo que quería y comenzó a moverla haciendo círculos en la zona. Midorima gruñó, o chasqueó la lengua, Takao no entendió muy bien el sonido.

Las grandes manos de Midorima, moldeadas a base de lanzar pelotas todos los días, tenían los dedos largos y ágiles, abarcando de sobra toda la extensión del pelinegro. Estaban calientes y percibieron la humedad de Takao, debido a su previo momento de masturbación. Agradeció internamente el que hubiese finalizado la práctica y todavía no hubiese devuelto las vendas a sus dedos. Subió su cabeza y lamió el contorno de la oreja del contrario.

–Takao. – susurró algo ronco. Tragó y trató de estabilizar la voz. – ¿Te estabas tocando mientras llevabas mi chaqueta? – el color rojo inundó las mejillas del pelinegro, sintiéndose descubierto.

–Eso no es…No estaba–¡Shin–chan! – se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que una mano del peliverde, tan hábil, continuaba tocándole, pero la otra se había deslizado más abajo, palpándole y había entrado. Midorima alzó las cejas sorprendido, su dedo se movía con total libertad. Introdujo otro y apenas encontró resistencia.

–¿Acaso aquí también te tocas pervertido–Takao? – ante la facilidad de movimiento, Midorima acabó usando los tres dígitos al mismo tiempo. Takao se sintió desfallecer. Era aquella mano, la zurda, qué tanto cuidaba y vendaba para hacer sus perfectos tiros. Aquella misma estaba moviéndose dentro de él, con los dedos tan largos, que rozaban mínimamente aquel punto que él no lograba a alcanzar.

Midorima sacó las dos manos y volvió a agarrar la cintura del más bajo, más fuerte esta vez, y tiró hacia arriba. El cuerpo de Takao se elevó del suelo y volvió a ser empujado contra las taquillas, que volvieron a resonar. Ahora sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se movían libremente en el aire. El peliverde pegó su cuerpo y ejerció presión para que el halcón no se cayese, mientras deslizaba las manos hacia arriba haciendo que su chaqueta se doblase y pudiese acceder de nuevo a su piel. Takao separó sus piernas para que Midorima tuviese espacio e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir el roce de los dos miembros a pesar de la tela.

–Shin-chan… – apenas murmuró. El peliverde mordisqueó ligeramente a su compañero, no quería dejarle marcas que después fuesen vistas en los entrenamientos – Si vas a hacerlo que sea ahora.

Lo apretó más contra el metal y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones del chándal un poco. No era una posición fácil de manejar, pero los brazos de Midorima eran increíblemente fuertes por sus imparables tiros. Separó sus poderosas piernas para conseguir una buena base de apoyo y también bajó su propio pantalón, tan solo lo mínimo que necesitaba.

–Takao…lo siento. – le dijo antes de posicionarse y entrar en él por completo de una embestida. Las puertas metálicas hicieron un fuerte sonido al ser golpeadas por la espalda del pelinegro.

–¡SHINTARÕ! – gritó sintiendo como si se fuera a partir en dos. El dolor surcó todo su cuerpo, dejándolo casi en estado de shock. Gracias a Oha-Asa, antes de llegar Midorima él mismo se había masturbado y estaba preparado en condiciones, sino tendría que llevarlo a urgencias en el momento.  
El peliverde se mantuvo estático, respirando agitadamente contra la clavícula de Takao, que temblaba en el proceso de acostumbrarse a su compañero. Se removió, era bastante incómodo. Midorima tragó saliva y apretó un poco más al pelinegro.

–No te m-muevas…no me contendré. – Takao estaba completamente rojo, aunque no era visible para el más alto, que mantenía la cabeza contra la piel del pelinegro apretando fuertemente los dientes. Takao respiraba trabajosamente y volvió a removerse sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que Midorima se moviese tan sólo un poquito dentro de él. Gimió al sentirlo, de forma lastimera. El peliverde sintió como se endurecía más. Pasó sus manos a cada lado de las costillas de Takao y las apoyó en las taquillas, sujetando con fuerza. El pelinegro apresó las caderas de Midorima con las piernas para no caerse y éste entró un poco más. Soltó un gruñido. Ya no aguantaba. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando aquello, poder poseer al halcón tanto como quisiese.

Midorima se echó hacia atrás, saliendo, aunque no por completo. Mantuvo una mano en la taquilla y con la otra sujetó a Takao, justo por debajo de las costillas. Volvió a embestir. El metal siendo golpeado sonó fuerte en toda la sala.

–¡Ah! – gritó Takao, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. El dolor le atacó de nuevo, pero estaba descendiendo gradualmente – ¡S-Shin-chan!  
Midorima no respondió nada y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Pronto, los sonidos de golpes bruscos de la espalda del pelinegro contra las taquillas se hicieron constantes. Takao tenía la boca abierta, incapaz de detener los gemidos y Midorima la mandíbula tensa. Ya que había tirado todo a la basura hacía un buen rato, acercó su cara a la del pelinegro y lo besó, haciendo ahogados sus gemidos. Recorrió todo cuanto pudo con su lengua, sin detener el movimiento de caderas en ningún momento, por lo que Takao se movía ligeramente arriba y abajo, haciendo del beso algo chapucero y descoordinado.

El pelinegro sujetaba fuertemente los brazos del más alto tratando de no caerse. Movió las manos hacia su ancha espalda, sujetándose de los omóplatos e intentando corresponder al caliente beso como pudo. Apretó la tela de la camiseta de Midorima, haciendo que el logo de Shutoku se arrugase bajo sus dedos y la piel terminase siendo rasguñada. El peliverde hizo un sonido gutural en la boca de Takao al sentir sus uñas y apretó más fuerte sus caderas, ahondándose cada vez más.

Los golpes metálicos, que sonaban tan molestos, poco les importaban. Takao se sentía morir en el mar de placer que se encontraba. Terminaría pronto, producto de que ya se había estado tocando pensando en el mismo peliverde que ahora intentaba romperlo en los vestuarios. Ejerciendo aún más fuerza con su mano en el cuerpo del halcón, quitó la otra mano de las taquillas y acarició toda la hombría de Takao, que se rozaba incesantemente contra su camiseta, en la zona del vientre.

–¡Ah, Shin-chan! ¡No! – Takao rompió el beso haciendo que su saliva mezclada con la del peliverde resbalase por ambos mentones. Iba a acabar ya, lo sentía, la impresión de energía acumulada en su zona baja luchando por salir. Toda una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió desde la columna hasta su miembro y terminó abruptamente en la mano de Midorima. Exhaló todo el aire contenido, pero el peliverde no le daba tregua y continuó moviendo su mano, estimulándole y sin detener jamás las embestidas, que rozaban en el camino de ida y vuelta aquel punto tan dulce..

Takao sintió que volvía a excitarse tras unos minutos, pudiendo ver ahora la cara de su compañero, también excitado y que respiraba frenéticamente, hasta que cerró un ojo y apretó los dientes, dando una fuerte estocada en el pelinegro y derramándose dentro. Un gemido gravé escapó de su labios apretados, junto con su aliento caliente. Takao sintió un inmenso calor dentro de él, junto con el producido por el esfuerzo físico, que no hizo nada más que provocarle de nuevo. Midorima se había detenido, intentando estabilizar su respiración. El pelinegro se removió, gimió aún sin desearlo, pero su compañero no lo dejaba libre. Notó como dentro de él, Midorima volvía a endurecerse y acto seguido volvía a moverse. Takao maldijo las hormonas adolescentes y la gran resistencia que habían adquirido con el baloncesto.

Esta vez empezó directamente con movimientos rápidos y no dudó ni un solo momento en masturbar a Takao y besarlo con lengua. El pelinegro, viendo que no había escapatoria y con una nueva erección, se dejó llevar. Estaba acalorado por llevar todavía la camiseta y los panatalones y sabía que después de aquello toda su ropa necesitaría un buen lavado. Tampoco aguantó mucho más, simplemente Midorima llegaba muy dentro y lo hacía enloquecer. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y sólo trataba de grabar todas esas sensaciones. No deseaba que acabase nunca.

Los dos estaban completamente cansados, llenos de sudor y Takao sentía como su vientre y espalda comenzaban a doler.

–Shin–chan…por favor…no, no más… – jadeó, estaba exhausto. Había estado toda la tarde entrenando y ahora esto. Su cuerpo no tenía tanto aguante.

–Takao… – susurró Midorima con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, recobrando el aliento. – lo siento.

–¿Qué… – comenzó a decir el halcón cuando oyeron claramente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

 

Se miraron alarmados y rápidamente Midorima salió de Takao y lo bajó al suelo. Le subió los pantalones y después los suyos propios. Se recolocó la camiseta y observó al más pequeño. No había forma de disimular aquello si los encontraban allí juntos. Los pasos se escucharon en dirección a su lugar. Midorima le cerró la chaqueta a Takao –que seguía siendo la suya pues en ningún momento se la había devuelto– y se fue corriendo. Apenas un par de segundos después apareció Miyaji, que fue a coger su móvil de encima de la banca, pero antes se detuvo sorprendido.

–¿Takao? – preguntó extrañado.

–¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó a su vez el pelinegro, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

–¿Aún no te has ido? ¿Pasó algo? Estás hecho un asco.

–Me quedé entrenando más tiempo, ahora iba a tomar una ducha e irme a casa. Por eso estoy tan exhausto, senpai. – sonrió amablemente como sí allí no hubiese pasado nada de nada, tan solo un arduo entrenamiento.

Por el rabillo del ojo atinó a ver la figura de Midorima, que se acercaba a la puerta con sus cosas en la mano. Al fin y al cabo, con su vista de halcón, podía saber dónde estaba ubicado.

–Si quieres te espero. – le contestó entre tanto Miyaji. Para sus adentros se creía un senpai excelente, aguardando por su kõhai.

–Oh, no es necesario, no te preocupes.

–No me importa. – dijo sentándose en el banco. Shintarõ rodó los ojos, supo que eso pasaría, por ello ya había recogido sus pertenencias. – ¿Y Midorima?

–Juraría que se acaba de ir a su casa hace nada. – recalcó Takao y echó un rápido vistazo al peliverde, que le devolvió la mirada, indescifrable. Hizo una seña de silencio y lentamente se escabulló por la puerta. Takao se sentía incómodo en la conversación, todavía tenía la respiración algo agitada y sentía un líquido caliente escurriéndose entre sus piernas, pues su compañero sólo le había subido los pantalones.

–¿No te viene algo grande la chaqueta del equipo? – inquirió Miyaji, aunque sólo era una observación – Bueno, es tarde para que estés aquí solo. Ve a ducharte y así podemos terminar ya este día.

–Tranquilo, no tardo. – Takao se fue a las duchas y dejó allí a su senpai. No podía librarse de él. Suspiró y pensó que aún tendría todo un fin de semana por delante antes de ver a su Shin-chan. Aunque no tenía ni idea de con qué cara le enfrentaría.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
